


意外尽头 番外

by Zsusu



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的二次搬运/转载/改文/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的二次搬运/转载/改文/抄袭

番外·假装不熟

 

有时候热恋中的情侣喜欢玩假装我不认识你的游戏。王源对这样的王俊凯习以为常了，他第一次觉得这人幼稚，最后竟然乐得陪他重演初遇。仿佛这样多来几次，就能够回到那个时候一样放肆。  
那是一个久违的夏日艳阳天，健身房老板仇富很久没见王俊凯，所以当他再次听到那辆骚包跑车的声音时，条件反射地从窗外探出头：“祖宗！您可算来了，想死我了！”  
“谁他妈想你。”王俊凯笑骂道，锁了车上楼。  
因为到健身房的关系，王俊凯穿了件稍微贴身的白Tee，黑色运动裤，普通的打扮被他挺直的腰板和大长腿衬得无限好看。仇富迎上去：“你不来我都以为你被拉到边疆建设社会主义了呢，喏，你的小房间还留着。”  
王俊凯点头说好，把车钥匙扔给仇富：“拿去帮我管着。”  
听他连声答应，王俊凯比了个大拇指后进了自己的地盘，顺手把门关了。他站在门口，等看清了里面跑步机上的人后，反手把原本关着的门——锁了。  
“帅哥，一个人啊？”王俊凯走过去，靠在跑步机前方，单手撑着侧脸，“这是我的地盘，你进来也不征求一下主人同意？”  
王源一抬眼：“对不起。”  
跑步机的停止按钮被他按下，王俊凯顺势跳了上去，踩在前端，和王源近在咫尺。他握住王源搭在扶杆上的手：“对不起就算了，起码要肉偿吧？”  
笑起时的卧蚕都带着甜味儿，他的信息素很清新，像桃花口味的冰淇淋，在夏天令人心痒。王俊凯踩着跑步机边缘绕过去，单手环住了王源的腰，还挺细，他凑近耳边：“你看如何？”“正好，健身房里总还是枯燥啊。”他的睫毛忽闪，每一次翕动都能在王俊凯心里引起一场风暴，“乐意奉陪。”  
谁先吻过去的已不重要，他的唇贴上那人的，鬓角的汗让信息素的味道挥发得淋漓尽致。王俊凯没想到他这么快情动，只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻而已。  
王源的舌尖轻轻舔过王俊凯的唇缝，腰抵在跑步机扶手不太舒服，他顺势抱住了王俊凯的肩膀，两个人贴得更紧，胸口密不透风的。王俊凯单手撑在他脑后，舌头探入口腔，与他的纠缠到一起，吮吸唇瓣直到它们红肿起来，与有些水意的眼搭配，看上去甜美可口。  
他们从跑步机下去，一路跌撞着朝能支撑的地方走。王俊凯的手不安分地掀开那人汗湿了的背心下摆，抚蹭紧实的腰线，一直朝底裤边缘伸，勾住那里往下褪，直至脱到膝盖以下，感受到那人勃起的性器在兴奋的微微跳动。  
王俊凯手上动作不停，一边啃咬他的锁骨、留下吻痕，一边将王源按在一个器械上。  
那原本是用来练大腿肌肉的，两侧分开又合拢。王俊凯舔着自己的虎牙，那丝笑就有了图谋不轨的意思，他摸着王源大腿内侧，那人微微张开，立刻被一只有力的手抬起固定在器械上。王俊凯速度极快地把重量加到80kg的最大值，这样他无法合拢，旁边立起的挡板又不会让王源有机会抬腿到挣脱。  
王源愣了下：“玩的挺大啊你？”  
他摸摸王源的头发，力道温柔，最后却在他脑门儿上弹一下：“乖一点。”

性器已经在撩拨和挑逗里被放到极致，王俊凯在王源面前蹲下来，朝已经足够兴奋的阴茎哈了一口气。顶端立刻颤巍巍地渗出些汁液，王俊凯伸手擦去，指甲抠过包皮时他听到那人急促的喘息：“哈……别碰——”  
话音最后转为一声闷哼，王俊凯张口把王源的性器含住。顶端被柔软温暖的口腔包裹，他尽力使自己的虎牙不剐蹭到脆弱的地方，手指安抚囊袋和根部。王源被他伺候得舒服，模模糊糊地发出些音节，很快就在手口并用的套弄里失神了。  
“嗯……你放……啊！”  
他的高潮被王俊凯掐断，王源红着眼望向他。那人好整以暇地站起来，不管他赤裸的下身，将自己隔着内裤鼓起一块的地方送到王源嘴边：“礼尚往来啊，小少爷。”  
王源瞪了他一眼，因为无力这看上去像极了调情。他想抬手脱下王俊凯的底裤，可半途改了主意，把他拉近了些，咬住王俊凯底裤边缘往下拉。他舌尖微微舔过敏感皮肤，嫣红的颜色，白皙的脸颊上也是一丝同样的可疑绯色，半垂的眼睫看上去有些羞涩，可动作又是大胆的，王俊凯的呼吸有些粗重。  
他见到王俊凯的东西，Alpha的信息素味道与体味夹杂一起更加浓郁。王源用脸蹭了蹭那里，然后含了进去。他含得很深，舌尖缓慢的舔，与王俊凯的手指不同，王源只是慢慢地含，缩紧口腔让他舒服，整根都吞入，顶端蹭过他的喉咙。  
王俊凯不得不承认他是爽到了，到最后他按着王源的后脑不让他吐出来。强烈刺激下他差点就在王源嘴里射了出来，他的唇红齿白看上去像一道甜点。  
王俊凯将性器退出，往后走一步，仔细打量王源现在的样子。他上身衣衫不整，靠在器械上仰着头喘息，还有几分矜持，下身赤裸着张开腿，性器缺少抚慰有些软下去，后穴看不分明，王俊凯一挑眉，伸手摸了过去，那里竟然小幅度的咬合。  
“你很激动，期待吗？”  
他摸过王源的脸，从旁边的裤子口袋里摸出安全套，咬开，凑到王源手边：“给我戴上。”  
隔了安全套的湿滑橡胶从他勃起的性器一撸到底，王俊凯有些激动地低喘一声，迎上王源玩味的眼神，他的手从尾椎往下托住屁股，低声命令：“抬高。”  
这个动作有些困难，但王源乖乖的依着他说的尽力做了。这样他的私处暴露，王俊凯看得认真，王源却因为他的目光感到羞赧，甚至稍微缩了缩。健身房没有窗帘，黄昏逆光，信息素的味道刺激感官，王俊凯的指头在穴口稍微抠弄，直接进去。  
“嗯……！轻……我不习惯……”王源求饶，他觉得有点痛，连阴茎都软了下来。  
王俊凯没反应，手上却显然轻了。他的身体不适合承受，王俊凯唇角微扬，俯视王源，看他的唇边挂着自己的分泌物，另一只空余的手擦去，又埋头吻住王源。舌尖交缠更加深入，王俊凯的舌灵活地模拟性交动作，配合下身的手指，频率一致，攻占了他上下两张嘴，王源不住的喘息，身体颤抖，大腿内侧肌肉紧绷，后颈不断有汗渗出来。  
他的手指像有温度的蛇，探索着他身体内最隐秘的地方。撑开内壁，不时轻轻拉扯，紧绷感与痛快的欲望一齐淹没了他，王源仰头，目光涣散地求他：“你别弄了……进……”  
“要让我进去？”王俊凯奖励似的亲亲他的额头，“说点我爱听的？”  
“哥哥……哥哥进来……”他知道王俊凯的死穴，说这话时笑的弧度不太明朗，搔着他的痒。果然王俊凯一见他模糊的笑意便更加冲动，手指扯出，紧接着性器抵在了入口。王俊凯温柔至极地用指节蹭了蹭王源的脸颊：“如你所愿。”

性器一冲到底带来的痛与快乐没顶，王源的前端被王俊凯掌控，他不断的套弄，身后的撞击却不时停下。难以启齿的酥麻从后穴里顺着脊椎向上攀爬，攻占理智，吞噬欲望，王源的手无力的握住王俊凯的手腕，喊他哥哥。  
体内的性器被包裹得又紧又热，他大开大合的撞击让王源承受不来的颤抖，王俊凯吻他的嘴唇，贴在他耳边说不要怕，含住耳垂，那里红得仿佛要滴血。  
他的腿被器材撑得很开，一只手也吊起来，只剩下左手被王俊凯攥的很紧，十指相扣。他喜欢王源依赖他的样子，这种羞耻的快感只有他能给王源，想到这，王俊凯在他后颈处轻轻咬，那里的腺体似是回应他一般，王俊凯嗅到了王源变了味的信息素。只有他知道，那人情动时原本淡漠寡欲的气息变得甜美，谁都不似，却让人无法自控。  
凶狠粗暴的撞击，腰间的掐痕，王俊凯把王源一条腿抬起来，挣脱了束缚虽然根部很痛，王源环上了他，脚跟轻轻磨蹭王俊凯的腰。  
王俊凯速度渐快，王源的酸麻感就越强，他的前端贴着王俊凯腹部，嘤咛声变得混乱，分贝升高了些。王俊凯迷糊地想还好小房间隔音好，王源里面热极了，像是一片温暖湿润的独属于他的花园，呆在里面就不愿离开。  
下身结合处一片泥泞，王源伸手去摸，安抚王俊凯根部和两个囊袋，他被这动作撩的受不了，投桃报李地大力套弄王源的性器。两个人互相取悦和折磨并存，王源的皮肤被情欲染成了红色，他都快要哭出来，王俊凯与他的厮磨在高潮逼近时像羽毛挠着脚心让人难过，王俊凯抽出一点，再顶进去，王源咬着他的肩膀，喉咙间发出逼仄的尖叫，被他操得意识模糊，不知什么时候射出来，弄得两人的小腹都是一阵浓精。  
王俊凯低眼时被这景象弄得心旌荡漾，本想再折磨他一会儿，却抑制不住，抵在王源后面深处，射在了他最里头。  
事后王源眼睛红红的问他：“咱们以后还是别玩这种游戏了，我腿要疼好几天。我韧带真不行。哥哥别这么幼稚了好不好？”  
王俊凯还有点回不过神，他想了想，顺着王源说：“好。”  
只是执行起来又是另一回事了。


End file.
